Gajeel vs Rogue
by lamoco13
Summary: Rogue ha enloquecido. Bajo el control de su propia sombra ha decidido matar a Gajeel. Pero, ¿qué fuerza maligna se oculta detrás de ella? ¿Qué hará el Dragon Slayer de Hierro cuando Levy sea usada en su contra?


_Sí, esto salió ya hace tiempo. Había tenido la idea antes de que los capítulos salieran pero no había tenido tiempo de terminarla. Está inspirado en el capítulo 317 y algo del 318. Es una pelea alternativa. Con GaLe claro. ¡Hurra por mi fic número 40!_

_(__**Spoiler 325. **__No sé qué demonios pasa. No sé si Rogue del futuro es bueno. No sé si Lucy cerrará la puerta. Pero algo tengo claro. ¡Mashima quiere que Gajeel pierda el ojo como Rogue! T.T Lo ha vendado igual las últimas tres veces —después de la Batalla de Fairy, de la Isla Tenrou y ésta—. No por favor Q.Q. ¡Y Gajeel y Levy siempre aparecen juntos! ¡Trollshima!)._

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del troll __**Hiro Mashima.**_

**Antes de****empezar****:**

1. Ubicación: Batalla de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

2. —Diálogos—

3. _Pensamientos._

4. Palabras o frases en _cursiva_ fuera de pensamientos; resaltadas en la historia.

5. Separador para escenas: -o-o-o-

6. **Advertencia: **Fuerte Spoiler del manga.

* * *

**Gajeel vs. Rogue**

Amigos. La clave de un gremio. Esa era la razón por la que Fairy Tail era tan fuerte. La razón por la cual no perdían. Rogue ahora lo comprendía. En Sabertooth no había nada de eso. ¿Qué era un gremio? ¿Qué eran los amigos? ¿Para qué luchaba? No lo sabía. Pero Gajeel le había hecho ver que estaba equivocado. _Lo _tenía. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que oír las palabras de su contrincante para darse cuenta?

—Es cierto. Frosch es mi amigo —el Dragon Slayer de Sombras desvió la vista hacia un lado, sonriendo. Suspiró—. No eres rival —aclaró a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

Justo después, una voz áspera, casi como si se tratara de una exhalación, retumbó en los oídos del Cheney, paralizándolo, mientras sentía una presencia _anormal _que crecía en torno suyo.

—¡Rogue!

El aludido se quedó estático mientras intentaba localizar el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de identificar quién le había hablado.

—Mira adelante. El enemigo aún está frente a ti.

Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Gajeel. Algo andaba mal. Su mirada permanecía oculta mientras una sonrisa perturbadora cruzaba su rostro. ¿Qué sucedía?

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Rogue miró con desesperación hacia todos lados, intentando localizar al dueño de aquella voz, pero no había nadie más aparte de ellos. El Redfox miró confundido hacia el otro Dragon Slayer mientras lo oía gritar sin control a su alrededor.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué está pasando?

La voz resonó otra vez.

—Rogue…Mata a Gajeel.

—¡Oi! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —no importa por dónde mirara, no había _nadie_.

—Ese es tu destino.

—¡¿Dónde est-?!

—Idiota —dijo con lentitud—. Soy tu sombra.

El Cheney volteó hacia abajo, topándose con un reflejo oscuro de su figura, a la vez que tomaba rasgos en el rostro, con un ojo irregular que lo miraba fijamente y una sonrisa surcando sus labios mientras le hablaba.

—Te prestaré mi poder. Mata a Gajeel.

Rogue quedó estupefacto tras descubrir la nueva presencia que lo acompañaba. Su sombra nunca antes le había hablado.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ya te lo dije, imbécil —contestó con voz severa—. Soy tu sombra. Te ayudaré. Mata a Gajeel —repitió.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué habría de matarlo?!

—¿Qué carajo…? —murmuró el mago de Hierro mientras observaba cómo Rogue hablaba con el _suelo. _

Gajeel se quedó quieto mientras oía el soliloquio del Cheney. Arqueó una ceja, aún más desconcertado.

—¿Con quién demonios hablas?

Pero Rogue no lo escuchó.

—¿Crees que él no te mataría? —continuó la sombra—. Sólo está esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Rogue miró a Gajeel de nuevo. La distorsión de la realidad se volvía cada vez más intensa. La sonrisa sádica de su rostro permanecía intacta mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con ansias de sangre. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El torneo no se trataba de matar a los oponentes, ¿o sí? Sintió cómo el tiempo parecía detenerse y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Veía la distancia acortarse, observando a Gajeel aproximarse con lentitud. Avanzaba como si estuviera en cámara lenta, haciendo un sonido estrepitoso cada vez que su bota hacía contacto con el suelo. El Cheney retrocedía de manera proporcional.

Pero Gajeel no había movido ni un dedo. Todo estaba en la imaginación de Rogue.

—¿Acaso estás huyendo? —cuestionó el Redfox.

Pero su adversario siguió sin escuchar. Sólo un rugido. Apretó la mandíbula. ¿Gajeel realmente iba a matarlo?

—Tienes que pelear —le dijo la oscura figura del suelo.

—Pero no quiero matarlo.

—Tranquilo, no lo harás. No lo haremos —la sombra sonrió de lado—. Sólo nos defenderemos.

Con un leve titubeo, Rogue aceptó finalmente el trato. El hueco blanco que hacía el papel de boca de la sombra se hizo más amplio, como si estuviera soltando una carcajada.

Gajeel vio con escepticismo cómo la silueta del piso se elevaba, enroscándose a una de las piernas del Cheney y subiendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo del suelo. La silueta siguió avanzando hasta cubrir el cuerpo del mago por completo. Unas llamaradas negras se desprendieron hacia arriba, emitiendo una poderosa magia y levantando el cabello y las ropas del Dragon Slayer de Sombras.

—_¿Qué demonios? ¿Dragon Force? —_se preguntaba el Redfox con el entrecejo fruncido—. _No. Esto se siente diferente…_

-o-o-o-

Desde el lugar donde el resto de Fairy Tail se encontraba animando, Makarov se sobresaltó con la aparición de una presencia mágica anómala. Miró de reojo hacia la Primera Maestra, que se hallaba sentada a su derecha, y pudo percibir la misma tensión.

—Maestro, ¿qué sucede? —Lissana se acercó por un lado.

—Algo anda mal —admitió Makarov con seriedad.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —la preocupación en la voz de la McGarden la sorprendió a ella misma.

—Parece que ese chico tiene una especie de _doble personalidad —_indicó el Dreyar.

—Tranquila, Levy —Macao sonrió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica—. No es algo que Gajeel no pueda controlar.

La peli azul miró hacia Mavis, que permanecía callada, observando la pelea con atención, pero se atrevió a asentir con la cabeza y seguir viendo la batalla a través de la pantalla de lacrima.

—_Ten cuidado Gajeel. Por favor —_pidió juntando las manos a la altura de su pecho.

-o-o-o-

Las ondas negras se desprendían de su cuerpo, elevándose en el aire y aumentando la presión en el ambiente. Rogue no se movía. Se encontraba cabizbajo, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos colgando a ambos costados.

—O-Oi —el Redfox dio un paso adelante.

En ese instante, el mago de Sabertooth abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza con rapidez y en menos de un segundo lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que mandó volando a Gajeel hacia atrás. El Dragon Slayer de Hierro apretó los párpados con fuerza al impactarse contra una pared de ladrillos, derrumbando varios de ellos para después caer al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido.

-o-o-o-

—¡Gajeel! —gritó Levy desde las gradas, comenzando a preocuparse.

El resto del gremio también se sorprendió. Makarov entrecerró los ojos.

—_Eso no parece ser sólo una doble personalidad. Se siente como si fuera…_

—¡Vaya! Parece que Rogue ha vuelto a la batalla —habló Chapati Lola por el micrófono—. Pero está actuando diferente, ¿qué sucede Yajima-san?

—Mhm, parece que aún tiene intenciones de continuar la pelea —respondió el aludido con cierto recelo.

-o-o-o-

Jellal levantó la cabeza, alarmado. Ultear y Meredy lo imitaron.

—¿La han sentido? —preguntó el peli azul girándose.

Ambas mujeres asintieron.

—Viene de la ciudad —Meredy miró acantilado abajo, hacia el conjunto de casas que se distinguía a lo lejos—. ¿Qué hacemos, Jellal?

—No podemos aparecer como si nada.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Ultear de brazos cruzados.

—Tenemos que esperar un poco. La Lucy del futuro está con Natsu y los demás. En todo caso, contactaré con Makarov.

-o-o-o-

—Parece ser que alguien no quiere darse por vencido.

Gajeel se apoyó con un brazo, levantándose del suelo. Observó cómo Rogue soltaba una risa extraña y sus ojos volvían a mirarlo de frente. El Redfox frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres?

La velocidad del mago de Sombras volvió a aumentar. En un segundo apareció a un costado de Gajeel, pateándolo con fuerza y mandándolo de nuevo hacia el otro extremo del lugar, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pila de barriles de madera. Soltó un leve quejido y se frotó la cabeza con una mano, volviéndose a incorporar con prontitud. Rogue sonrió de lado, mirándolo con superioridad. Cuando habló, su voz era por completo diferente.

—Soy Shadow* —respondió a la pregunta anterior—. Y estoy aquí para matarte.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró—. Bien, si eso es lo que quieres —habló aumentando su volumen—. Inténtalo.

Gajeel estuvo preparado para el siguiente ataque. A pesar de la rapidez que poseía, el Dragon Slayer de Sombras parecía haber incrementado mucho más la suya.

—¡Eiryū no Zangeki!*

El Redfox esquivó el ataque con dificultad, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás y manteniendo el equilibrio con la palma de la mano colocada en el suelo. La cuchilla de sombras pasó a escasos milímetros de su rostro, logrando cortar sólo algunos mechones de cabello y haciendo una rasgadura sobre la pieza de tela que cubría su frente. Levantando su cuerpo una vez que el ataque había fallado, dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de su adversario. Cuando Gajeel alzó la cabeza, la bandana que llevaba se desgarró por la mitad, para después desprenderse de su rostro y caer al suelo. Apretó los dientes.

—¡Oi! ¡Mi chica acababa de regalarme eso! —exclamó para después detenerse en seco, dándose cuenta que _todo _el público lo había oído—. Oh, mierda.

-o-o-o-

—¡¿Su chica?! —exclamaron los miembros de Fairy Tail desde donde venían la batalla.

Y sólo había una persona que concordaba con un regalo como _ese. _

—L-Levy —habló Jet con inseguridad—. N-No me digas que t-tú…

La McGarden sólo se hundió en su asiento cubriendo su rostro carmesí con ambas manos. No esperaba que Gajeel lo _revelara _de esa manera.

—¿Es en serio Levy? —Droy dejó de caer la pierna de cordero que estaba comiendo—. ¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?!

La cara de la peli azul se tornó aún más roja, mientras daba algunas explicaciones incoherentes. Mavis y Makarov observaron con diversión la reacción de la maga de Solid Script, pero eso aún no disipaba la tensión originada por la aparición de la nueva presencia mágica.

-o-o-o-

—Así que tu chica, ¿eh?

—¡Tetsuryū no Hōkō*!

El cuerpo de Rogue se convirtió en sombras que se disiparon creando un círculo alrededor del ataque, evadiéndolo con eficacia. Cuando éste cesó, el mago volvió a tomar su forma humana.

—Oi, no te alteres —sonrió con altanería—. O alguien puede resultar herido.

—Esa es mi intención —contestó Gajeel con rudeza.

—¿También con ella?

Rogue extendió una mano hacia el frente. Las sombras surgieron de ésta, dando paso a una figura que tomaba forma sobre el suelo. El mago de Hierro se quedó atónito al descubrir quién había aparecido frente a él. Era Levy. Su cuerpo estaba boca abajo y luchaba contra las sombras que la rodeaban. Sus manos y pies se hallaban atados con fuerza. Sus ojos mostraban un terror descomunal, tratando de averiguar en qué situación se encontraba. En ese instante, levantó la cabeza, distinguiendo a Gajeel por un lado.

—¡Gaj-! —un hilo de sombras cubrió su boca, silenciándola.

—Déjala ir —dijo con seriedad, apretando los puños—. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esta pelea.

—¿Por qué no? Sería algo divertido que ella misma contemplara tu muerte.

-o-o-o-

Un grito ahogado llenó las gradas del balcón de Fairy Tail. Todos dirigieron una mirada atónita hacia una peli azul que se observaba a _sí misma _de igual forma ante la pantalla de lacrima.

—Maestro, ¿qué sucede? —Cana comenzaba a desconfiar.

Makarov miró hacia Levy, arrugando el entrecejo. ¿Acaso habían sido engañados? ¿Habían capturado a Levy? Antes de que pudiese contestar, Mavis lo interrumpió.

—Es una ilusión. Parece que lo que sea que tiene poseído al cuerpo de ese mago, la está provocando. La verdadera Levy está con nosotros.

Algunos suspiraron aliviados, pero eso no calmó a la McGarden. Rogue parecía tener un plan. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

-o-o-o-

—¡Tetsuryūken!*

Rogue volvió a disiparse en medio de sombras, llevando consigo a _Levy_ y evadiendo el ataque con relativa facilidad, apareciendo a sus espaldas.

—Es inútil. No puedes atacar a una sombra —sonrió de lado.

—Ya lo había hecho —murmuró en respuesta.

Convirtiendo su brazo en una barra metálica, Gajeel se dio media vuelta, llevando su brazo con el impulso del ataque hacia atrás. El Dragon Slayer de Sombras repitió la acción, esta vez apareciendo unos metros por delante del Redfox. Levy emitió un quejido ahogado cuando cayó al suelo después del movimiento de Rogue.

—Te propongo algo —habló el Cheney a la vez que una mueca torcida cruzaba su rostro—. No luches más —levantó a la McGarden del cabello con brusquedad—. Y ella saldrá ilesa.

Gajeel apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar. Se encontraba en una gran encrucijada.

* * *

_*Shadow. Decidí dejarle el nombre en Inglés. _

_*__Eiryū no Zangeki__. Corte del Dragón de las Sombras._

_*Tetsuryū no Hōkō. Rugido del Dragón de Hierro. _

_*Tetsuryūken. Espada del Dragón de Hierro. _

_No me gusta el nombre de Raios Q.Q Tal vez en Japonés no signifique nada. Pero yo pienso en rayos y luego imagino a Laxus Q.Q_

_Bien, sobre el fic. ¿Lo quito? ¿Lo dejo? Yo la verdad ya no quería subirlo DX. Está muy atrasado y nada de eso pasa, pero en fin. _


End file.
